Don't Judge The Bad Boy
by X-identaty
Summary: A phone call and a car accident will change S.H forever. S3. This story is mainly about jess, his past and the reason why he is the way he is. Lit. JJ. Look inside for a better summary.Read and Review.
1. Phone call from New York

Title: Don't judge the bad boy…

Author: x identaty

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. If I did Jess would be with Rory or better yet he would be in my closet mine to have forever. (Drooling over Milo. who isn't………ok now I got a very disturbing image of my brother, but you get my point .Lol) And o yeah Kat and some others are my own character that belongs to me. Dally, is from one of my all time favorite books The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

Summary: A phone call sends Jess to New York, but something happens that stops him from going there, and could change stars hollow for ever. Pairings: Jess / Rory, Luke /Loralai, maybe some others. Jess/Katie friendship.

Timeline: Season three, before Rory and Jess got together, but Shane and Jess are not together. Rory and Jess, are hostile, and haven't talked about the kiss. Rory is still with Dean (should be tortured by Angelus), and Chris did promise to be a family, but left when he found out Sherry was pregnant, neither Rory nor Loralai are talking to him. Luke and Loralai thought talking once again, aren't on their usually good terms, and are cautious with one another.

* * *

Chapter one: Phone call from New York.

It was still quit in Danes Residence, which was strange since Luke got up at five am. Today he decided to sleep in, but so it happened that fate wouldn't have it. The phone rang…and it kept on ringing. Luke played with the idea of not getting up and letting his nephew get the phone, but Luke knew that would not happen. The temperature in hell would drop below zero before Jess would get up and actually answer the phone… He was pretty sure Jess would bite the head off anyone, who dared to wake him up, fact that was only reinforced by his mood of late. Luke grumpily got up and went to answer the phone, and when he did, he got the surprise of the year, if not his entire life. The call was for Jess, which if they were a normal family wouldn't have been weird, but they were them, grumpy diner owner, and "I hate the world" badass punk who didn't socialize.

Luke picked up the phone.

L: whoever the hell you are you better have a damn good reason to call this early on the day I decided to sleep in.

B: Uh-huh, Jess?

Jess hadn't gotten a lot of calls since he came to Stars Hollow, in fact Luke would bet his diner that only Rory called Jess at their apartment phone, and that didn't happen anymore since the atmosphere between the two was anything but friendly, in fact, it was openly hostile, much to Loralia's and Dean's happiness.

L: No this is his uncle, who are you?

B: Oh. I'm a friend of Jess, could you get him?

Luke thought a moment and decided to test this friend of Jess. After all if he wanted Jess to change, and clean his act a bit, he had to know he was hanging with the right crowd.

L: ok, friend of Jess, what's your name?

B: Brian

L: Ok, Brian, where are you from? because, I'm sure I would know something if you were from Stars Hollow

B: New York

At the Luke closed his eyes. He had guessed that this was not a Stars Hollow resident but still he hoped. Luke didn't know the people that Jess hanged with in New York, and he knew that they were part of the reason Jess got in trouble.

B: Could you please get Jess on the phone?

Luke cut the boy off

L: How well do you know Jess?

B: Pretty well

L: Do you know what time it is?

B: yeah

L: It's five in the morning

B: oh

L: Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?

B: I do, but this is urgent, just tell him it's Brian and say that, he hates Hemmingway.

L: huh

Luke thought about it for a moment, the boy did seem desperate, and he seemed pleasant enough on the phone.

L: Hold on a moment

Luke went to his nephews room and saw Jess on his stomach, with the blanket half covering him, half whipping the floor, sleeping.

Luke shook his nephew a bit, "Jess" he said, "wake up ". Jess just put a pillow over his head Luke tried again "Jess, jess you got a call" and shook Jess stronger than he did before.

Jess opened one eye from under the pillow, "who the fuck is it…" Jess looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand and said " calling me at 5 am in the morning?"

"Its Brian, he says to tell you that you hate Hemmingway"

That seemed to wake up Jess, as he practically ripped the phone from Luke's hands.

Jess gave Luke a look, and Luke held up his hands as if in defense and left the room, but he left the door open. Jess didn't notice. He was to busy coming up with reasons why Brian called.

As soon as Luke was far enough Jess said to Brian "Speak, fast"

Luke didn't go far from Jess room, he just went far enough for Jess not to notice him, but close enough to hear what his nephew was saying. He didn't know when he had turned this parental. When Jess first came to Stars Hollow, Luke would never do this, but he seemed to get the hang of how to at least have an idea about what his nephew was up too. But that wasn't the only thought In Luke's head. Luke knew that Jess was always cool; he had a wall of aloofness that let him hide his feelings. His eyes wouldn't show you what he was feeling, Jess could hide that too.

It sometimes bugged Luke that his nephew could always hide his feelings so well, even when Rory was concerned, but he didn't know what to do about it. When Jess heard that phrase 'he hates Hemmingway' and that it was Brian, by the way what the hell that phrase meant, Luke saw so much emotion in Jess that he for a moment thought he was hallucinating. Ever since he came back, Jess was a steel wall that talked back sarcastically to anyone.

Suddenly, Luke was interrupted out of his thoughts by the loud

" Fuck, How the fuck you let that happen? "

Luke came closer, to Jess' room. Jess never yelled, he was sarcastic but he never yelled, and that fact was more than a little disturbing as well worrying.

" Why the hell haven't you called me earlier?"

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit excuse."

"Shit" Jess said again "who knows you are calling?"

Jess suddenly chuckled "of course I know that you called in secret, what do you think! First, you're about as much of a morning person as I am. Second it's you, not Dally or Darry. b. And third I know for a fact that Katty would never let you call me .Now." Jess' voice took the hard tone again.

"Who knows you are calling?" Jess listened for a moment then said,

"Where the fuck is Dally and Darry, get them there, I'll be there in a few hours."

Jess listened to Brian talk for a moment then said " I said I'd be there in few hours, get everyone .Now I am telling you this and I telling you this only once, I don't want Katie out of sight before I get there. If she has to go to the fucking bathroom, some one goes with her."

Jess listened again for a bit "Right now I don't give the fuck about that, I said I don't want her out of sight. I meant it and I will beat the hell out of you, if you do.. You know I will "

Jess hanged up the phone and started moving around his room packing random things into his duffel bag. Luke came to his room and looked at his nephew. Jess looked like he would destroy anyone between him and his destination.

"Going somewhere?" asked Luke.

"New York "Jess said not looking up.

"Why?" asked Luke

" Friend in trouble" answered Jess

"Long?" Asked Luke again

"Don't know" said Jess and he finally looked up and met Luke's eyes.

What Luke saw there was not to be taken lightly. He saw tears. Jess Mariano - the bad boy, who hated the world, with never showed any feelings, no care in the world was crying. Luke knew not to say anything. He also knew Jess had a head on his shoulders. After all, why would he read so damn many books and have all of them written over if he didn't. He knew that Jess had a big heart. He thought the thing that turned Jess like that was his mother and the life in New York, not to mention the father living the boy when he was 5. Suddenly a phrase sounded in Luke's head that he knew he had to have heard from Lorelai, Don't hate the playa' hate the game. Luke looked at Jess and then reached for his wallet that was in his jeans. He gave Jess two 100$ bills.

" Be careful" he said "and call if you need help .oh…" almost as an afterthought he added "and try not to get into too much trouble."

* * *

Jess looked at Luke's hand where the money was, then he looked at Luke. He didn't expect this. He expected resistance--not help. Jess signed and composed himself. He took the money, and then thinking for a few moments looked around his room for a pen and a piece of paper. Finding what he was looking for he wrote down two phone numbers.

"You can find me by these numbers" he said

Luke nodded, and then asked, "are you going to see your mother?"

Jess looked at Luke with tired eyes, eyes that seen too much for his age.

"What do you think." Jess said and walked out of the room and out of diner but Luke knew the answer. It was no.

* * *

Jess walked out of the diner in a hurry. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, the way he usually did. Now in fact that his mind was thinking more clearly, and he noted how understanding Luke had been, and that he, himself hadn't said one sarcastic remark. Well, he thought, that what happens, after you find out that your best friend, who is like a little sister to you, is pregnant. Jess warned that soon to be dead man to be careful with Katie, he warned him that if he hurt, that he would have to deal with Jess himself, and he told Katie to be careful. He knew it was stupid to think she was never going to have sex, when, he himself had a lot of experience at a young age. But he had warned her, told her to be careful, he told her not to take this matter carelessly and then regret it like him. He told her that if she wasn't careful, she would end up with something she was not ready for. A baby. And now that was true. Kat was pregnant and was going to be a mother to a real breathing, moving baby and he was going to be an uncle. Maybe not by blood, but he and Katy were brother and sister to each other. Not by blood but by the bond they shared. They knew each other from an early age. They both needed a friend and found one in each other. They helped each other. They were everything for each other a sibling, a best friend. They used each other as a punching bag to take out the anger they had for life they led, and the thing that jess knew made them click , made them really understand each other was, that they came back from the same families. Jess father left when he was five and left him with a mother who couldn't care less. While Kat's mother left when Kat was 5 going on 6, with a deadbeat alcoholic father. Father. Jess suddenly realized that the baby would grow out with out a father, like him, like Kat. He knew Kat could take a lot of things and he knew she was going to take care of her baby, but Jess knew that wasn't going to be enough, because, while the case may be different, it wasn't enough for him.

Jess hadn't even noticed that he had walked out on to the road, but it wasn't a big deal, since the streets of Stars Hollow were almost empty of moving cars. Suddenly there was a noise, Jess looked where it was coming from, and it was coming from a car that was moving towards him on a very fast speed. Jess reacting fast jumped but it wasn't fast enough. The car hit him.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is it for now, but more soon, I wrote this story a while again and then it just didn't work, but now I revised it, and changed some things. Please review and tell me what you think… Should I continue? 


	2. Hospital Calls, the Waiting Room, and oh...

Chapter Two: Hospital Calls, the Waiting Room, and oh yeah, those special moments

Author: x identaty

Story title: Don't Judge the Bad Boy

A/N : Here's the second chapter, read and review please, it feeds my soul. Also I am looking for a beta. Anyone interested? If you are email me . Thanks a bunch.

* * *

_**Cause im young and im hopeless  
im lost and I know this  
im going nowhere fast that's what they say  
im troublesome I've fallen  
im angry at my father  
its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care**_

_The young and the hopeless,_ by _Good Charlotte_

A/N: this song, at reminds me of Jess, especially the chorus.

* * *

Previously on Gilmore girls: 

Luke: Who the hell is this?

Boy: I'm Brian, Jess' friend from New York.

* * *

Jess : On the phone : How the fuck did you let that happen ?

* * *

Jess : to Luke I'm going to New York. 

Luke : why?

Jess : friend in trouble

Jess : This are the numbers you can reach me by .( Jess gives Luke two numbers )

Jess is crossing the street when the car hits him .

* * *

"Come on Luke give me one more cup" wined Lorelai, following Luke around the diner. She already had five that Luke knew about, and now she was in process of begging for one more cup of coffee, which he refused to give her. So it was the usual day in Stars Hollow. 

"No, it'll kill you." Luke repeated the line that was said million times before, every day that Loralia came to beg for coffee, which really was every single day. as if from a script.

"Come on Luke give me one more cup! What will it do to you? Please!" said Lorelai giving Luke her lost puppy eyes.

Luke sighed, he knew he would give in, he always did. He never could refuse her lost puppy look, or her pout-- actually he could never refuse her period. Still, he could make it worth while. He was about to refuse her once again, when the phone rang. Luke went to pick it up, while Lorelai sneaked around the counter, to refill her coffee.

Suddenly she stopped, when she noticed the expression on Luke's face.

Luke: "What?" he whispered to the phone.

Lorelai came closer to Luke, who was frozen in place. She took the phone from him and said,

(Phone conversation.)

Lorelai: This is Lorelai Gilmore, who am I speaking to?

Receptionist: This is Hartford Hospital, is this residence of Jess Mariano.

L: Yes, what happened?"

R: There was an accident early this morning. A drunk driver hit Mr. Mariano while he was crossing the street. Right now he is in the emergency room. We need his guardian to come down here to fill out forms as well as give the permission to operate.

Lorelai sighed.

L: "Give me the address" she wrote down the address and with a simple "we'll be there soon" she hung up the phone and turned to Luke who was as white as a ghost.

"Come on Luke, you can't fall apart now. We have to go the hospital. Jess needs you there."

Lorelai knew how much Luke cared for Jess. In a way, Jess was the only family Luke had, except his sister who obviously wasn't much help. Lorelai herself didn't posses any fuzzy feelings for Jess, she pretty much thought he was trouble. Mostly, because he reminded her of herself when she was his age, and Rory liked him. To her that could only lead to trouble, she was at least grateful that her daughter and nephew stopped being friends, but Loralia knew that everything wasn't as it seemed, she just hopped everything would turn out for the better in the end. Lorelai sighed; she could admit to herself that, she was afraid that Rory was going to end up like her. She knew Rory was a smart girl, but she also knew that she couldn't expect Rory to be perfect all the time. No one was perfect, especially not a teenager.

Suddenly Lorelai was brought back to reality by a loud whistle. It came from Luke, who had gotten over his shock.

"Listen up, people! I have a family emergency, the foods on the house. Now -get out!"

Lorelai smiled despite the situation. In her life she had few things that she knew she could always count on and she knew Luke was definitely on the top of that list. He was always there for her and Rory. He always said the thing she needed to hear, always helped her when she needed help, and always took charge when she couldn't. Lorelai got that strange tingly feeling in her stomach, when thinking about Luke it was always there, but she always pushed it back, but for what ever reason today she couldn't, and later thinking about it she would probably realize she didn't want to.

Lorelai wanted to mentally slap herself. This was Luke, her best friend. Her coffee supplier, and the stable man in her life. She didn't need to get those kinds of feelings for him, and she certainly didn't need them now. She knew Luke would need her to help him; it would be one of those rare occasions where she would have to support Luke, instead of other way around. Lorelai sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. She looked around the diner and saw that it was now empty.

She saw Luke grabbing his keys with a shaking hand, and followed him out of the diner.

"You are not driving." said Lorelai in a firm tone. She took the keys from him, and got into the drivers seat, before Luke could react. Luke sighed and got into passengers seat. He really didn't feel like arguing, right then, all he wanted was to get to the hospital and make sure that Jess was okay.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital Luke quickly went to the receptionist to find out where Jess was and how he was. The receptionist told him that Jess was taken to a surgery since they could not wait for permission to operate. She handed him forms to fill in and told him to wait in the waiting room and that the doctor would find them as soon as the surgery was finished.

* * *

an hour later ----------------------- 

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch in the waiting room. Luke hadn't said much except "You can go if you want. I'll be fine." , to which Lorelai of course replied that she would stay. He seemed to get out of his state of shock, that he fell in once again after he spoke to the receptionist.

Lorelai finally got tired of waiting for Luke to say something, so she took it upon herself.

L: "So you want to tell me what happened?"

Luke: "What do you mean Lorelai? You know what happened, there was a car accident. Jess was crossing a street and he was hit by a drunk driver.

L: Yes, I know that, but I mean before. You didn't seem surprised that Jess wasn't in school like he was supposed to be...wait hold on let me rephrase that, it looked as if you knew he wasn't in school like he was supposed to be on a Friday afternoon.

Luke sighed and began and began the tale of what happened that morning.

Luke: "This morning around five am, Jess got a call from one of his friends in New York, Brian or something. It seems one of his friends in New York was in trouble, he yelled at his friend for a while saying that how did he let her do that–"

L: "Her?" Asked Lorelai interrupting Luke.

Luke looked at her strangely and then said "Yeah, I think the friend in trouble is she. Lorelai, I've never seen Jess like that. After the phone call, he started packing random things into his duffel bag. I asked him some questions like when he was going, why, how long. He said he was going to New York, because hi friend was in trouble, he didn't know for how long. Lorelai..."

Luke took a deep breath and when he looked back up she saw tears in his eyes. Her Luke, the sweet but gruffly diner man who never liked to express any vulnerability. In that moment her heart broke for him.

"I knew that I couldn't stop him if I wanted to, he looked like he would tear anyone who would get in his way. I gave him some money and told him not to get into to much trouble. In return he gave me two numbers in New York, by which I could reach him. It was like we had an understanding."

Lorelai nodded not believing Jess could show that much emotion. It wasn't that she thought he couldn't show emotion besides sarcasm and anger, it was more like she didn't think he would allow himself. She guessed it was one of those things where you had to see it to believe it.

She padded Luke on the back and as she got up said "Don't worry, Jess will be fine. I'll go call Rory; she was supposed to meet me at home since we have Friday dinners. I should call her tell her what happened, I know she and jess aren't on the best terms, but I think she would like to be here. Plus I should call my mother and cancel tonight's dinner."

Luke: "Lorelai, you know I'll be fine. Besides god knows how long the operation will take, you should go.

Lorelai gave Luke an evil glare

L : "You silly silly man, and what go to Friday dinners with my dear mother instead? No thank you. I have a very true excuse for missing dinner tonight, besides I want to be here for you, like just like how you're always there for me."

Luke looked her in the eyes and for a moment Lorelai wasn't aware of the world around her. But moment's weren't meant to last forever. Luke gave her a thankful glance, as he got up from the couch too.

Luke: "Yeah, I should call Liz. I completely forgot to call her.

* * *

Once he was at the pay phones Luke reached into his pocket for some change, and with it he found a piece of paper. It was the one Jess gave him with the phone numbers. He stared at it for a while, before making a decision. He just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

A/N: Well this is for now, hope you liked it. The next chapter will come after the sixteenth; I've got tons of projects and tests with the end of the school year coming and all. Anyway comment, good, bad, criticism, anything… remember reviews feed my soul, and my muse, plus reviews make me update faster, so review please. 

Thanks to the following people for a review:

**_deedee –yes indeed I must...and I'm glad you are hooked. I aim to please…..Now that deserves Loralai's "dirty". Hehehe._**

**_pubnk_****_ – I do want to, so I will continue….cause I like the stories, and I love the reviews. So lets make a deal you review, I write. Deal?_**

**_Shauna3_****_ – you loving the story gives me a happy.  I'm glad you liked how I wrote Jess….me personally I love the whole package…just thinking about him makes me all dreamy…and now he is gone, Damn WB…Sniff…_**

**_lilyLOVESwb_****_ – your wish is my command, here was the update. By the way I love wb too, but sometimes I can strangle them…like when they canceled Jess' spin off, or canceled Angel. Not smart…not smart at all…._**

**_masamor99_****_ – directly to the point, I like people who know what they want. Hope you enjoyed the new chappie._**

**_mandraco_****_ – im glad you think so, that was what I was aiming for, intrigue. And I am glad that you find it interesting too._**

**_smile1_****_ – thanks for the review, this one and the one on the original version. On the account on what is the same and what isn't, well the first two chapters are mostly the same, I just added and deleted some stuff, but the real changes come in the later chapters. Thanks for the advice, I tried to keep to the small paragraphs in this chapter, don't know how well I succeeded, so let me know (shamelessly begging for you to review) and oh ya, I love Jess, and also I felt that his character went to the mud and that he wasn't his true self. So here is my version of Jess, I hope you like it. _**

**_Ready Freddy_****_ – yes you are, and stick around there just might be. I read the book for school and surprisingly enough, I loved it, loved it so much I just had to include these two characters. And what's so surprising is that usually school and reading don't make a good combination. I love to read, don't get me wrong, I just hate to be assigned to read. And if you didn't get the message yet, I LOVE JESS, I LOVE ALL THINGS JESS._**

_**starshollow108– once again, your wish is my command, here you go some Loralai action…Rory will hopefully come in, in the next chapter we'll see how that goes.**_

THANK YOU ALL FOR UPDATING, YOU MADE MY DAY, AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A BUNCH.

_Hard days made me  
Hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And i know im making something out of this life they call nothing  
i Take what i want  
take what i need  
you say it's wrong, but its right for me  
I wont look down  
Wont say im sorry  
I know that only god can judge me_

_-part of the verse from The Young and the Hopeless._


	3. Waiting for verdict on bad boy rebel

**Chapter Three: Waiting for the verdict on the bad boy rebel.**

It has been at least an hour since Luke had made the decision to call Jess' New York friends. That hour felt like the longest in his entire life. The time seemed to have stopped still. They still did not know anything about Jess or his condition, and anytime Luke asked one of the nurses they told him to wait for the doctor.

Well the doctor didn't show… and Luke hated it, this feeling of helplessness, inability to make the situation better. He hated feeling vulnerable, and right now he felt vulnerable, because despite how much trouble his nephew caused, despite how solitary, rude, and rebel with out a cause he acted, he gotten into his heart, and once Luke Danes cared for someone he took care of them, whether they wanted to or not. Luke would be damned if he'd let his punk nephew slip.

"You Okay?" asked Loralai breaking him from his thoughts.

Luke looked at her and once again felt that amazement and myriad of emotions that were always attached to Loralai Gilmore. He still could not believe she had stayed with him at the hospital, especially since the reason they were here was Jess, the original reason for their fight that left their relationship on such shaky grounds. Sure they had mended fences somewhat but both of them were cautious around each other, like they were newly acquainted friends, and not the friends that knew each other for over 13 years.

"Yeah, I'm okay, or as okay as I can be, when the DAMN DOCTORS WONT TELL ME A THING!" he said the last part in a loud frustrated voice. "I mean damn the punk, why did he have to go and get himself hit by a car, what he couldn't just draw another chalk outline of a dead body outside of Dooses', much more amusing. Did he have to drive me to an early grave, damn boy?"

Loralai made comforting noise that would have been comforting except that her amused expression, dancing eyes, and barely contained laughter contradicted her effort.

Luke glared at her, which only caused her to laugh out loud.

" I'm sorry…..really sorry…I didn't mean to laugh…", at Luke disbelieving glance, she shrugged and said "well okay, may be I did, but you know he'll be okay, it Jess, that kid lives to torment Stars Hollow, he won't just abandon what seems to be his life's mission. Besides, he's a tough kid, he'll make it trough."

That speech left Luke staring at her once again, with that look in his eyes that always made Loralai so uncomfortable, but not really bad uncomfortable, more unsure uncomfortable with feelings she would rather not try to put a name to. It felt like he could see her soul, her deepest secrets, desires, and fears. It always left her feeling exposed to the world; like he had stripped all the protective layers she had and left her bare, for the whole world to see. It sounded silly, overly used cliché, like from one of those movies that she and Rory always mocked, but somehow it seemed the only way to describe these feelings.

She gave an awkward laugh, which sounded strained even to her own ears and gave Luke a questioning look.

"You are truly exceptional woman." He said with something akin to awe in his tone. That only caused Loralai to give him her playful smirk and say "I know" Luke shook his head, and would have said something else, had not at that moment seen Rory enter the Waiting Room looking all haggard, like she had ran all the way from Chilton.

* * *

As soon as she reached Luke and Rory she dispensed with formalities and politeness, diving straight to the point. 

"How is he? What's going on? How did the operation go? Is he Okay? Is it finished? Do you know who the driver was? Is he going to be okay?" she asked seemingly in one breath, it was said even on Gilmore standard, and in human standards that was really, really, fast.

Loralai took her daughter by the shoulders and said in commanding voice "Rory stop."

Rory complied; taking much needed deep breath and raising pleading eyes at her mother. Loralai seeing that look on her daughter's face, in her eyes, felt her heart give a tight squeeze. That look of desperation, of helplessness, it wasn't that much different from the look she had seen on Luke what seemed like moments ago, and yet those looks were worlds apart. But now wasn't the time for examination or exploration of that fact, and so she did what she did best, she comforted her baby girl by engulfing her in a hug.

"We don't know much yet. As far as we know he was hit by a drunk driver, and he is still in the O.R., we are waiting for a doctor to tell us more."

Rory gave a nod, but still looked so heart wrenched that Loralai wanted to pull her close and tell her that everything would be alright, much like she had done with Luke. To give a light to the situation by reminding the punk ass that Jess was, that he wouldn't give up easily, but instead all she said was "It's going to be okay, he'll be okay"

Rory once again a nod, but this time the soothing words had no affect because it really wasn't okay, and even Loralai had doubts that it would be okay, not for a long while anyway. And so the three people, one way or another connected to the person behind the O.R door, where his fate was being decided, sat down in a defeating silence. Each in their own thoughts, all in some ways connected to the same Rebel, same bad boy, waiting, hoping, praying.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? I know not one of my best efforts but I wrote it in one go and I know it is kinda short but I just needed to write this chapter for several reasons, one to get back to writing since I took my last exam today, and second to be able to get where I need to be in the plot of the story to get things moving. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, and I still need a beta, so if you are willing email me at Thanks to the following people for a review: 

**_lilyLOVESwb_****_: I am glad that you liked the previous chapter, and I know what you mean about GG. I hated/loved the final too. I was kind of mad at Rory, and while I understand her feeling of indecision and lost, I cannot believe that she betrayed Loralai like that, to go behind her back to her grandparents, and is it just me or did it feel really manipulitve and fake when she came crying to Richard, and I really wanted to hit her over the head, Rory that is when we see LOralai looking at Rory through the window, the scene was heartbraking, but the proposal left me hooked. I knew it was coming, and yet when it came my jaw hit the floor and I had this excited feeling and then bam wait till fall, they're evil I tell you, pure evil. Its torture. Okay rant over,Ps:I got season three on DVD at the beginning of June. Yay for me and yay for you. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_smile1_****_: Thanks on your complement, and I am glad you like Jess the way I wrote him, I don't want to jinx it, but it is actually easier for me to write Jess and his scenes than any other GG character. Anyway, sorry for the wait for new chapter, but like I said I had a biology exam and I hate the subject so it had to take priority, and other than a week it will take me to relocate across the ocean for the summer, the updates should be pretty regular. Thanks for the review._**

**_music4mysoul_****_: Thanks, I am glad you liked the conversation between Luke and Loralai, for me its not that easy to try to get Loralai and Luke to be believable while still performing by the written script. Anyway, of course Jess is ………oops not suppose to give away the plot that how people loose interest! LOL, but just a hint, I love jess. PS; thanks for reviewing on both chapters. _**

Till next time, and remember review.!


	4. Crash Course n polite conversation&verdi

**Chapter Title: Crash Course in Polite conversation, & the verdict is in.**

The Stars Hollow gang was still sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor when they heard the noise coming from the nurse's station. That noise was the angry, loud yelling of a New York accented voice which belonged to a girl who was minutes away from strangling the nurse on the desk duty.

Luke looked over to the girl and saw that she was surrounded by three other guys and a girl. He knew that they had to be Jess' New York friends, the reason he was going to New York, and he also knew it was time to face his decision, and find out whether it was the right one or not.

* * *

Loralai and Rory looked confusedly at each other when Luke got up from his seat and went over to the New York gang, where the yelling girl finally stopped yelling and was being comforted by her friend.

He approached the group, who looked at him with caution, and a look that clearly said, "What the fuck do you want"

Luke cleared his voice uncomfortably and said,

" I'm Luke Danes, Jess' uncle, are you by any chance his friends from New York"

The two guys who were clearly the toughest of the group looked at each other, and seemingly came to an unspoken agreement.

"Yes, we are. I am Darry. You spoke to me on the phone. Do you know how he is?"

Luke shook his head, "No we are waiting for the doctor. He is still in the O.R." He though for a moment and then added, "Why don't you come over and wait with us" he motioned over to where Loralai and Rory were sitting, staring and not even bothering to hide it.

This time it was the hysterical girl who nodded and went towards the Gilmore Girls. The rest of the gang and Luke obediently followed.

All the while, the only thing Luke could think of was….._Two worlds collide._

* * *

Loralai looked at Luke with inquiring expression, and said in overly sweet voice, "Lucas would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

Luke gave her a droll stare and said pointing to New Yorkers who already made themselves comfortable on various furniture.

"These are Jess' friends from New York, and since we all haven't been properly introduced, let's start." He nodded, happy how so far everything seemed to be going smoothly. "Here is Loralai Gilmore and her daughter Rory, and here … "he continued and then motioned towards the guy with the white blond hair, and icy blue eyes. In return all he got was a dull stare.

The hysterical girl hit the white blond hair guy, "I'm Katie, or Kat, this is Dally," she said pointing toward the sully guy with icy blue eyes. He gave her an annoyed look but she ignored it.

The girl next to her smirked at her friends antics and said "I'm Angelina but call me Angel." her voice was melodic and soft. She had curly dark brown hair and warm brown eyes "This, next to me is Darry" he gave a nod, but otherwise stayed silent, "and that…" Tabby continued, pointing to a boy with dark brown hair which fell into captivating dark brown eyes that were "is Chris,"

For a few minutes there was a silence, before Loralai said "well its nice to meet you all," then in a quiet joking voice she added "of course I didn't know Jess **had any** friends". Luke who heard her gave her a look, while Rory elbowed her mother and smiled at the New Yorkers, glad that they did not overheard her. But Kat did hear and just as she was ready to railroad into the older woman, finally the doctor came.

At the sight of him everyone got up anxious to hear what he had to say.

He nodded at them all and then said to Luke, who was in front of the group,

"I'm Doctor Mathew. Are you Jess' uncle, Mr. Danes?" the doctor asked Luke.

"Yes, I am how he is?"

"You r nephew is stable and in recovery. He needed a lot of work. His right lung collapsed and had to be repaired."

Kat at this point spoke up "Is he going to be o.k.?" you could see the tears pulling up behind her eyes, and hear the waver in her voice.

Dr. Mathew, looked at Luke, as if for permission to divulge information, and then said, "Like I said, he is stable….but there was a complication. Jess lost a lot of blood in the accident, which caused his heart rate to drop and we lost him for a few moments."

At this moment an anguished moan could be heard. Loralai looked over and could see that Katie lost the battle with the tears that were now making their way down her face. She was once again sited on the sofa, where Chris trying to soothe her.

Loralai looked at her own daughter who stood stiffly by her, and Loralai knew that she would not have to deal with Rory's breakdown at the moment. She was a Gilmore, and naturally she would act strong, as if nothing was wrong. But the breakdown would come, when everything would settle in, and the meaning of it all would be clear, and then she would be there for her daughter.

Now, though, there was another teenager that needed help, and Loralai couldn't, **not** help her. So she went over to Katie and knelt beside her. She motioned for Chris to give her space, and after a questioning glance at Darry, he moved. Loralai stroked Kat's back soothingly while she addressed the doctor "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. He has a concussion and some bruising, but other than that he is stable and all his vitals look good. All we can do now, is wait for him to wake up."

"When will that be?" asked Luke.

"It can be few hours, it can be a few days, that up to Jess",

"Can we see him?" Loralai looked at her daughter, who spoke for the first time since Jess' friends arrived.

"You can, just make sure you are quiet so not to disturb him", and with that Dr. Mathew gave a general nod towards the group and left.

* * *

Loralai looked at the group before her, Luke, Rory, Darry, Dally, Chris, Angel, and Katie, they all looked as if they did not know what to do. She knew she would have to be the one to take control. So, she did.

She nodded towards Luke and said " Luke, why don't you and Rory go see him" then she looked towards Jess' friends and said, "and then you guys can go" when she got no protests she motioned Luke and Rory, and they went.

* * *

Ones Luke and Rory left, Darry sat beside Kat and cradled her in his lap like a child. She gave a heart wrenched sob and whispered in tortured voice, "It's all my fault."

Darry raised pleading eyes toward Angel, who sat next to Darry and said soothingly "It's not your fault, it was an accident. They happen. However, once I see Brian again, I'll give him a piece of my mind" at that Dally nodded.

Loralai wondered briefly if he ever spoke, before her mind made the connection and realized that Kat was the reason why Jess was going to New York. She could see how that would make the girl blame herself at the same time while wondering what could be the reason that the Jess had to go to NY because of the girl.

"It's not his fault. He just had more guts than me or us to tell Jess the news" Kat whispered in between sobs, while Dally just hugged her closer and whispered soothingly "It will be o.k., he'll be okay, everything we'll be okay"

Loralai looked at the people around her who shared a deep bond, and knew that they all cared deeply for Jess deeply; cared enough to come to a different state. However she also knew that there was more going on than she was aware of, and because of that she knew that life would bring changes to all their lives, whether they wanted them or not. All that was left to do was hope that those changes would be for better, instead of worse.

* * *

A/N: See Jess is okay! Oy, have a bit of faith, would you. This story was about Jess, I love Jess, of course he is going to be okay. Anyway, I still need a beta so if you are interested email me, on the email on my count, because deletes the email every time I type it with the author's note, go figure. Anyway, it was a pretty fast update, which is why I want to thank you guys for such a warm response. Monday I'll be leaving U.S. of A. for my vacation, so I can't wait, but the updates will come during the summer, so no worries.

PS: if anyone noticed, Jess' diagnosis was actually taken from One Tree Hill Season 1, when Luke was in a crash, just a random fact. One tree hill rocks, as does Chad Michael Murray and Milo Ventimiglia. LOL.

Thanks to the Following people for Reviewing:

_Live4Jess13_: _I give you more---I updated .lol. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for the review._

_music4mysoul__: Thanks you, and I agree with what you said, plus you have to remember that Luke's and Loralai's relationship wasn't what it used to be, which I'll dwell into more in the coming chapters. I **will** continue this story, no matter what. Thanks for the review. _

_Hallon__ : Thanks for the reassurance. I'm glad you like it. And of course Jess will be okay, I love jess, like I said, have a wee bit of faith in yours truly. Lol, as for when he will wake up……that remains to be seen, so stay tuned. Thanks for the review._

_smile1__: Yeah, but I think I mentioned that I took my last exam on that day and was and still am in the middle of packing, and just wanted to write the chapter to get me where I need to be, as well just to start writing again. Thanks for the review, and on that note, yes I do accept anonymous reviews. _

_Sarah: I'm glad you love the story, and stay tuned and all will be revealed, and hey I updated fast, just like you asked. Thanks for the review. _

_Summer: As will they be mine. I'll be a lit fan forever, no matter what, true thick and thin, even when death do us part. As for Loralai and Jess, I always felt they had so much in common; they just needed to reach that place. As for Luke and Jess, those are my favorite Gilmore Boys. Hope you liked the update._

_Emie: I'm glad you like the update. Oh, but I am glad you found this story now, that way I can enjoy all of your wonderful reviews( hint hint). Thanks for pointing up my bloopers seems that in the third chapter I wrote a little bit too fast, and forgot to thoroughly edit it, but when you read and make up stuff in your mind, sometimes what you read over, and what is actually typed is two different things, but ill work on it. I hope you enjoyed chapter four, and thanks for the review. _

_lilyLOVESwb__: You're welcome. I really don't know where I stand with Logan either. I kind of like, and I kind of don't like him. However, to me he will always be a substitute for Jess, nothing more. And, hey, I gave you an even better deal, you saw….eh read ….ugjhhh you know what I mean. His friends, and you will see a lot more of them, they are one of the key elements. I am glad that you liked this chapter. And yes I did see the eighties moves on DVD, it was funny. To be honest, I was really disappointed with the extras, I hoped for a little bit more, but oh well. Can't have everything._

_Moi: Please don't die. I would hate to have your death on my conscience. Here is the update. I'm glad that you love the story. Thanks for the review. _

_Lonnie: "Rory is still with Dean (should be tortured by Angelus)", thanks for noting this comment, it was one of my favorite creations. And yes I did post this before, but I got busy and this story suffered, but since I have more time now, I am working on. Plus I changed the story a bit. Thanks for the Review. _

_Hot-guy-in-my-closet: thanks, and tell me what you are confused about, and ill try to clear it up. And yes, Darry and Dally are from Outsiders, it is one of my favorite books. I loved those two characters, so I just had to use them, though they may be a bit different, since I kind of took a creative license with them. Hope you enjoyed the update. _

* * *

Thanks for to the following people for adding me to their alert list:

_Hallon__Kylie1403__3, __masamor99__4, __PeanutButterRocks__Shauna3__, Devileyes, eveningfaerie_, _Everytime-Smile2, __IncFinger__ LyssasPen, michelle23, patgilmoregirl Shakala_( I totally agree about Charmed, Chris and Cole comment.)

* * *

Thanks to LilyLOVESwb , IncFinger, and Live4Jess13 for putting me on their favorites list.

Ciao, till next time, and don't forget to update.


	5. The Weight We All Carry

**Title: The weight we all carry…**

* * *

Thanks to Esa a.k.a. Hallon forediting this chapter…you're gold. 

Ps: does anyone know if I replace previous chapters with edited versions, will I loose all my reviews, I know I'm vain, but I am okay with it………………really.

A/N: sorry for such a long time with no update, but life doth get in the way. Anyway, I tried, but I also have some personal problems that has had large effect on my life, and everything in it. I hope to come to some kind of resolution soon, but you know what they say about hopes…or was it wishes; well anyway I wont be boring you with the details that you are probably not interested in anyway. So here is the new chapter, I know it like the other chapters is kind of short, and I originally planned to make it longer, but the scene with L and K wasn't planned it just sort of been spontaneously created and I felt that it was the right place to end the chapter.

Here I included a poem that I wrote a few days ago. I loaded it onto the ff(dot)net website, but I thought I would add it to this chapter. I would like to get your feedback on it, and if you could please tell me what I need to work on, what works, what doesn't and if I should never try to write a poem because this poem is just so awful or if I just need practice.

* * *

Bleeding Heart.

My heart is bleeding – and it doesn't stop.

All night and day there is no end in sight.

With each new blow, all it does is just bleed some more.

Drop after Drop, tear after tear, drip after drip is what I constantly feel.

I'm crying out, but there is nobody here.

It's getting darker, "somebody…please"

There is no hope left – I feel the end is near.

And my heart, hopeless as ever –

Still hurts, but I can't find in me to care.

* * *

Luke and Rory entered the waiting room, where they stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do, how to act. For Luke, it was the fact that he never showed emotions. He was the gruff diner man, who hated Taylor. He never told Jess he cared in simple words or in obvious actions. He did it in his own way. Like) yell at him to get to work. Or because he did some prank on Taylor , which Luke didn't really want to yell at him for, but knew he had to because doing pranks wasn't on the list of right things to do. He showed Jess he cared by pushing him into the lake, granted it was in his own weird way, but still --he cared. He showed he cared when Jess asked to move back. Luke knew he would take him in from the beginning; there was no question about that. However; suddenly there was the question of whether Jess knew that he cared. Damn boy, Luke thought, he would move mountains for his nephew. Jess was his family, and not just the kind that was made of blood but also the kind that was made of people he cared about, people who were in his heart. Jess had to wake up – he had no other option. Luke couldn't, wouldn't, allow him any other option. 

For Rory it was the fact that for better or worse, she and Jess were in a hostile sort of relationship. They weren't friends anymore, and they weren't anything more, not by a long shot. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that , about this situation, about him, or anything else that had to do with him. But damn him, damn him for making her care and damn him for showing her what she didn't have, with Dean, with Lane, or with anyone in her life. That feeling, that was so hard to describe, was only present when Jess was around. That easy compatibility, where they could sit in comfortable silence, without awkwardness, or talk and argue about books. Or the fact that he was the only person who knew more about books than she did. He challenged her, the way no one else did, the way no one else could. And he supported and incorreged her in his own weird way, like (he said) when she told him she wanted to be Christine Ampure. He said that he would drive straight at her and scream in a foreign language. Or the way he made her feel when they kissed.

Jess was just laying there quitly in the hospital room, lying in the white hospital gown that he would definitely hate, and if seen on anybody else; mock. It was unnatural; the way Jess looked; he wasn't Jess. The quiet body that was in the bed wasn't Jess. He was quiet, but he wasn't submissive. When he was in the room you knew he was there, you felt his presence. It was…is quiet, but powerful, you couldnt miss it. But unlike with some people it didn't invite you to be friendly, and it wasn't warm. It was…is intriguing, and dangerous; his aura lets you know that he isn't a person you would want to mess with… His presence is just one of those indescribable phenomena of the world. It was simply Jess; and if a person ever met Jess they knew what it meant. He didn't fit any stereotype. He was original, and at time seemed like a bad cliché, like a James Dean wannabe or the bad boy who really was just misunderstood. It may look like he was all that, but he wasn't. He was just…him.

This person, however, this person that was lying in the bed, wasn't Jess. He was anybody but him. Rory understood that he was just sleeping and it was just a matter of time till he would wake up, but a lot of times heart and mind do not work in sync. Her mind understood that he would wake up when he was ready, and knowing Jess he would do it in his own good time, simply because he was Jess and he had to annoy, or more correctly drive up the wall, to the people around him. Her heart was a different story. It knew no reason, or logic; it wouldn't accept the fact that Jess would wake up. It just knew that he had to wake up, because… Because it cared...at times too much…and maybe it shouldn't, but the heart knows no rules or reason, it is its own master. And maybe, just maybe, caring for Jess wasn't such a bad thing…maybe it was just the opposite…maybe it was a good thing.

But once again, it is the fact of heart vs. mind; sometimes the heart is right, and somewhere in your soul and in your mind you realize that, you just need time, time to truly realize and accept it. Until that time there was and is denial, cause it ain't just a river in Egypt.

Rory was brought from her thoughts when Lorelai , who came in some time during their visit, cleared her throat.

Lorelai gave her daughter a sympazetic glance and said, "If you guys are done, the others want to visit Jess too."

Luke gave an almost invisible nod, and walked out of the room, leaving Lorelai and Rory alone.

"Are you going to be okay babe?"

"I don't know mom, I really and truly don't."

"Well you're smart, you'll figure it out. Besides, we are Gilmore's , we can make it through almost anything."

Rory gave an appreciative glance towards her mother and best friend …and said, "We better go, I'm sure Jess' friends want to see him as soon as possible too.

Lorelai gave an agreeing nod, and followed her daughter out of the door after one last glance at the boy lying in the hospital bed.

* * *

Angel, Katy, Dally, Darry and Chris all came into Jess' room at the same time. The atmosphere was somber. No one said anything, there was nothing to say. They all knew the seriousness of the situation…and they all knew Jess; combine the the two and you treat on dangerous ground. Katy was treasure for Jess, and anyone who dared to hurt or mistreat her in any way had to be afraid, very afraid. When it came to Katy, Jess didn't care about anything, except her, and now…now they could only guess what his reaction…or actions would be. 

Katy moved toward the bed, but hesitated before reaching it, and Jess. She didn't know how to act, or how to feel, and the freaky hormones weren't helping, just the opposite. She loved Jess, more than anyone on the planet, but he was overprotective , more than overprotective , and sometimes this overprotiveness led to problems like being sent to Stars Hollow in the first place.

However, that didn't mean that she would ever trade him in for anything in the world. He was her family, her best friend, her everything. Through the years they had three major fights; not the stupid kind, where you make up a day later, but the serious kind, with serious issues.

The first one was when Jess had his first girlfriend, when he was thirteen going on fourteen. The second one was when she had her first boyfriend, which was linked to the first time Jess was sent to Stars Hollow. And the third was when Jess came back from Stars Hollow and left New York for the second time.

After each of these fights, Katy realized just how important Jess was to her life. Since their last fight, their relationship was on shaky ground. They eventually made up during the summer, on one of the days that Jess came to visit, but the issue of their fight was still raw and like a huge canyon between them.

Katy knew that she would never be able to live with herself if Jess got seriously hurt because of her. The knowledge that she was the cause and the guilt of it would kill her, slowly and painfully. It would eat her away from within.

He had to wake up. There were no buts allowed.

Overwhelmed with so many emotions, and so many possible scenarios running through her head, she couldn't stay there. She couldn't look at him knowing it was her fault that he was in the hospital in the first place, knowing that when he woke up he may not want to see her, or worse, she would have to see the disappointment in his eyes, disappointment with her.

She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to run as fast as she could, to whatever place her feet would carry her. All she knew was that she had to get out.

She would have followed through with her plan, had she not run straight into Lorelai.

* * *

Lorelai saw the tears in the girl's eyes, and she truly felt for her. She could see something in her eyes that made her somehow remember herself at that age, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was that hopeless, desperate look (in her eyes) or maybe it was something else. 

Whatever it was, Loralai couldn't let the girl go in the state that she was, no matter what. It was the mother in her, it was the knowledge of how hard life was at that age, especially if you were alone, in the sence that no one understood you, or would accept who you are, not who they want you to be.

"Hey, hey, hold on, what's wrong, why are you running? " asked Lorelai.

Katy looked at the woman that stood between her and her destination, whatever it would be. She would have continued on too, but she had no strength. It felt as if everything that had been weighing down on her since the day she found out she was pregnant was suddenly too much to bear .

She broke down.

Loralai looked at the sobbing girl in her arms and knew that whatever it was she would try to help this girl through it. Everybody needed help, including this girl. She herself had needed help once upon a time when she was just a kid, with a kid of her own. If not for Mia and the people of Stars Hollow and their help she didn't know what she would have done, or what would have become of her or Rory.

She led the girl to a secluded corner, with a sofa, and tried to comfort her.

"Hush now, everything will be all right."

Katy looked up at Lorelai with tear stained eyes, filled with regret and acceptance. She shook her head with disappointment. "No, it wont, nothing will be all right." And the tears continued to silently make tracks down her pale face.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed: 

**Lonnie--- I am glad you aren't koo koo in the head also. Lol. Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**music4mysoul--- well here is continuation….sorry I couldn't deliver the soon part. Thanks for the review.**

**Summer--- Bloody thanks for the review. Lol. I miss Spike, but not with Buffy, just his character, lol. Not that this has any relevance to the story, but still…… I am glad you love the story, thanks for the review.**

**Literati Lover--- glad you love the story, thanks for the review.**

**Emie --- Ain't that right. Thanks for the review.**

**Mony19 --- Thanks for the review, and I hope you will continue to like it.**

**Smile1 --- thanks for the review and the compliment, it means a lot especially since you have been with the story from the first attempt. **

**LovinMiloLexy! --- Thanks for the review. I am always glad to get reviews from new readers. Just so you know I love Milo, I love Jess, make your own conclusions. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**

* * *

Thanks to _Live4Jess13, lilyLOVESwb, Hallon, Elayna Fournier _for adding the story to their favorites list. **

**Thanks _to Tears4Chris, PeanutButterRocks, Shauna3, Hallon, Dannigurl, Literati Lover, Mony19, Kylie1403 _for adding the story to their alert list.**

**Thanks _to Ace24, angelsgal, bedford-girl, BuffyANGELforeva, Devileyes, eveningfaerie, Hallon, Illyria1, IncFinger, LyssasPen, michelle23, patgilmoregirl, Shakala _for adding me to their author alert list.**

* * *

**Ciao readers, till next time, which won't be until after my birthday which is on August 4. don't forget to review, for my birthday gift. Lol.**


End file.
